


Blood Bound

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attraction, Contracts, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Charles is sick. Again. He decides to do something drastic about it and take a Blood Contract with a Vampire who turns out to be dangerously attractive.





	Blood Bound

Charles starred at the X-ray with a bleak sort of resolution. The tumor was back, but they already knew that or he’d be walking right now.

“Mr. Xavier?” The doctor gently caught his attention with a sympathetic look. She was beautiful he noted absently. Tall and shapely and clearly very intelligent, that somehow made all this worse. Though he wondered if anything could comfort him in the face of his diagnoses.

“Fortunately as before the tumor is benign. Of course we were hoping that it wouldn’t return and if it did, certainly not with the same effect on your mobility.” She continued softly once she’d ascertained that he was paying attention.

Charles flinched at the reference to his wheelchair. He hated it, the looks it engendered. The helplessness he felt every morning when he transferred into it for the day. He’d spent more than one day staring listlessly at it until his need for the restroom or sustenance drove him from his bed.

“So I guess the physical therapy was all for nothing,” he finally chimed in with a sad smile. He knew it was sad, could see it reflected in her beautiful hazel eyes.

She closed his file and rested her hands on the surface of her desk, leaning forward slightly in her seat, “I’m so sorry Mr. Xavier. I know this is difficult to hear but we only have one treatment option left,” she hesitated. For a moment all his dreams lived in that precious silence before she spoke.

Perhaps they would operate again, removing the lump putting pressure on his spine. Two rounds of chemo instead of one. Maybe that’s why she was so reluctant to say.

Chemo had been hell and the mere thought of submitting to it once more was enough to make bile rise in the back of his throat.

He’d only just begun regaining his strength and learning to walk again. Now, just over a year after his initial humiliating collapse he was back at square one.

“…sever the spinal cord….reduce blood flow…ease of access…future procedures…” Dr. Grey went on and on, trying to emphasize the positive aspects of his disease. It wasn’t killing him for instance.

“Schedule surgery as soon as possible… prohibitive growth rate… increase in pain, permanent nerve damage… early next week?”

Suddenly and with stark clarity Charles knew he’d rather be dead than back here every year and a half getting back surgery, living the rest of his days in a wheelchair, truly paralyzed from the waist down. He knew himself and he couldn’t do it. They were asking him to cripple himself. To sign a form and remove half his body.

He nodded grimly to the doctor, “Yes, let’s set that up immediately.”

She relaxed back into her seat, a relieved smile breaking over her delicate features. “Excellent, we have an opening in five days time Mr. Xavier, I’ll schedule you in now and you’ll have a few days to…”

But he wasn’t listening anymore; clearly he was out of time. He was going to have to do something he’d sworn never to involve himself with.

It was time to pursue alternative therapy.

He knew better than to mention it to the doctor, or heaven forbid to Raven, but this was the only way and it was his life. No one else really had a say.

He left the hospital with a determined mien. The hospital offered him the use of their hospice van to see him home, but he declined, saying he needed a moment to himself to process the news of his diagnoses. More pats on the shoulder, more sympathetic smiles. He could see their thoughts painted clear as day across their faces.

_So sad, he’s so young he’s suffered so much. With so much more to come. Poor boy, if only we could do more. His only hope now is a contract._

Or maybe he was projecting, either way, not quite an hour later saw him navigating his chair through the doors of the Blood Contract Office with the best online reviews he could find within the city.

Charles swallowed thickly as he rolled into the well appointed yet understated office. He knew money and it was dripping from every inch of this place. Of course Vampires lived long lives and had plenty of time to amass great amounts of wealth so it stood to reason that he ironically felt right at home here.

He was the only person in the waiting room. A beautiful woman was sitting behind a massive desk framed by a large window at one end of the room.

She smiled brightly, revealing a comforting lack of fangs; Charles relaxed in his seat incrementally.

“Welcome to Contract Corp. I’m Moira McTaggert, how may I help you?” She asked warmly, as though she couldn’t see the chair and his bald head.

“Hello, I’m Charles Xavier and I’m looking to be a Host in Exchange,” he said stiffly, but her face didn’t descend into pity or judgment and simply gave a brisk nod and proceeded to tap away on a tablet for a moment.

“Is there a rush on this request?” she asked delicately. Quirking an eyebrow at Charles’ snort.

“Yes, five days if you can manage it.”

“Oh I’m sure we can manage something,” she said absently before handing him the tablet and stylus across the desk and asking him to fill out a report.

It was invasive, even for a personal history. Unlike they hospital, they wanted his full medical history and his family connections back as far as he knew. His mother had been a stickler for genealogy so he was able to provide nearly one hundred years of history. That would be nothing to a Vampire, he knew of some who’d been alive for over a thousand, but hopefully it would be enough to be going on.

He was so engrossed in providing his medical and personal history that hours had passed before the chime of his phone caught his attention.

Moira had begun working on her computer and hadn’t interrupted him; he glanced at his phone with a grimace. It was Raven, panicking that he hadn’t returned from his meeting with the doctor. Like they didn’t already know the prognosis.

 _~I’m fine, just processing, sorry to worry you xx_ ~ he sent guiltily. She’d made him swear not to consider a contract.

_Its slavery, Charles, and for what? A few more years of life? What ever happened to live free or die?_

Of course she wasn’t the one at risk of dying. Neither was he technically, but somehow that made all this worse.

He went back to his forms without hesitation, working until they were complete.

“All done.”

“Wonderful Mr. Xavier, I’ve already begun processing your profile and we’ll hopefully garner some interest within a few days,” Moira said with a gentle smile.

His heart sank at the news. The thought of getting that surgery nearly broke him.

“Then we’ll call you back in for a meeting and get the contract underway.”

He blinked in surprise, “That quickly?”

“Oh yes, some of our patrons prefer a wide variety of tastes so to speak and are always on the lookout for new contracts.” She assured him brightly.

He kind of liked the thought of that, being one of many. Maybe a short contract, ten years or so and they’d go their separate ways. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. This was shaping up nicely, now all he had to do was tell Raven and his friends.

“We’ll be in touch, Mr. Xavier,” she said with a warm smile.

He steered his way out in a daze; it was done for better or worse. He felt a pang of fear and regret but when he caught a glimpse of himself in a reflection his resolve hardened. Anything was worth avoiding this fate.

~~

Erik’s phone rang. It was his personal cell, so it was an unusual enough occurrence to capture his full attention. It was the Contract Office.

“Moira.” He said shortly.

“Erik, I thought you’d want to know that Shaw has taken an interest in one of our contracts. He’s a young man with a rather grim, though not fatal disease looking for an out. He wants a short term contract.”

Erik snorted at that, those were basically pointless. Decades  could pass in the blink of an eye. Few Vampires would settle for less than Fifty years and even then…

Moira spoke over him as though he hadn’t interjected, “But he’s open to longer terms.”

“Blood type?” he asked as though it mattered.

Moira sighed on the other end as though she’d read his mind, “B Negative,” she said dryly, “with sickle cell antibodies.”

Erik perked up at that, extremely rare. It would be a boon to snatch him out of Shaw’s grasp. He felt a slow smile spread across his face as he looked out over the city he’d helped build. He watched the sun set through the tempered glass of his office and thought about it. Shaw hadn’t taken a new Host in over twenty years. Something must have changed, perhaps a contract had ended, or he’d managed to kill one of his stable. Erik didn’t know and certainly didn’t care. He’d crippled Shaw financially and driven him back to their native Europe decades ago. The great depression had helped but Erik wasn’t against using outside forces to achieve his goals.

Now he could needle his foster father by taking something he wanted and keeping it for himself.

“What’s his name?”

“Charles Xavier and he’s in a bit of a rush. Wants to set up a meeting as soon as possible,” she said primly.

“Set one up for tomorrow. Is Azazel available?” he asked belatedly.

He could practically feel her blush over the phone, he rolled his eyes. Wondering if he and this Charles would still be so awkward around each other 25 years into their contract, he may have to let the young man go early if that were the case.

“Ah, yes he is. Should I have him draw up a standard?”

“Sounds good, we can hash out the details from there.”

“How’s tomorrow at 9?”

He smiled as he imagined the look on Shaw’s face once he found out he’d lost a B-Negative, “Perfect.”

~~

Charles was shocked to hear back from the agency not even two full days after his visit. He’d held off telling Raven, no use upsetting her if nothing came of it.

 Or perhaps he was hiding behind his cowardice.

But now he had interest from two Vampires, one who lived in Europe- that had been a daunting prospect. And one who also lived in New York, he’d agreed to a meeting with the latter upon Moira’s advice and had tabled consideration of the other until after his meeting with Hr. Lehnsherr, hopefully this would work out and he’d be healed. Even Raven would have to rejoice at that.

Raven, goodness he had to tell her. He took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen. He was meeting his possible Contract Holder later tonight he couldn’t put this off any longer.

“ _9 pm at the office_ ” Moira had instructed briskly. “ _Don’t be late Hr. Lehnsherr hates that_.”

“Raven?”

She greeted him with a big smile that did nothing to hide the fear in her eyes, “Hey big brother! I’m making your favorite!”

He  smiled, Raven wasn’t a very good cook, but she hated to admit defeat in anything so more often than not he enthusiastically sat down to rather lackluster meals.

“Smells delicious, I love Chicken Lasagna.”

“I know,” she beamed turning back to her recipe to focus. Perhaps he should tell her over dinner? Or would it be better to get it over with now?

The doorbell rang.

“That’s Hank! Can you get it?” she asked absently.

“Yeah sure,” he said softly, watching her flit about the kitchen, attempting to make his favorite meal to cheer him up. Like there wasn’t a risk of him dying in surgery in just three days.

He was doing this for them, one day she would see that.

He went to let Hank in with a smile; at least he’d have a buffer for his news.

~~

“Tonight?!”

“Yes, Raven, I went to the Contract Office right after I met with Dr. Grey and they called me back just today.”

“That’s a rapid turnaround,” Hank seemed impressed.

Raven glowered at both of them as she picked at her own plate of watery, over seasoned pasta.

“I can’t believe this Charles, you _promised_! You _swore_!”

“I _promised_ to get the surgery the first time! I _promised_ to go through chemo!” even _though I didn’t want to_ he didn’t need to add. “I did it all, I did everything right and now they want to cut my spine! What would you do Raven? To live pain free? To save your legs?” he demanded hotly.

Tears rolled down her face as he spoke and Hank reached across the table to take her hand in his.

“I don’t know what I’d do, Charles! But All I can think of is contract horror stories!”

“Those are from decades ago! There are regulations now!” he insisted.

“Yes, written by Vampires! Enforced by Vampires! What do they care about humans? We’re like cattle to them!” she pleaded with him, brown eyes overflowing with tears.

“I’m sorry Raven but I’m at least going to meet with the guy. I-I can’t live like this. What kind of life is this? In an out of the hospital every year? For how long? We can’t afford this anymore,” he finished softly.

Raven swallowed thickly at the news and left the table in a rush; Hank shot Charles a sad look and followed her to her room.

He glanced at the clock, it was 7:15pm fortunately the Contract office was closer to their apartment than the hospital so he had time to shower and shave even with his new limitations.

He pushed himself back from the table and from his barely palatable meal. It was a sweet effort and he hadn’t wanted to ruin her efforts at a nice night at home. He sighed as he listened to the soft voices coming from Raven’s bedroom, she was clearly distraught. But how much worse would she feel watching him on this medical roller coaster for the next who knew how long?

He went to get ready. As far as he was concerned, the contract had already been signed.

~~

Erik was pleased to note that the young man was on time. On borrowed time he thought rather uncharitably as the pale slip of a man rolled into the room on Moira’s heels. He was bald as an egg and looked like death warmed over. Hadn’t Moira said he wasn’t terminal? Erik frowned as Moira stepped in to make introductions.

The young man-Charles lifted startlingly blue eyes to meet his in an apprehensive gaze. Erik was taken aback by the tightly coiled emotion contained in the look. He was clearly desperate and for a long moment, Erik felt a pang of guilt. He could heal Charles with barely a thought and here he was literally demanding a contract signed in blood.

He shook the feeling off after a long moment, nothing in life is free, and he’d be besieged with pathetic requests for free services from other human before the month was out. He’d make himself a pariah among his own kind. He gave Charles a brief nod and went back to reading over the basic contract while Moira fetched the young man a drink.

“May I see a copy of that?” Charles broke the tense silence between them after a moment.

“You can see it when I’m done,” Erik said shortly. They fell back into silence as he perused the document. It covered all the basics, regular feedings, emergency feedings, living arrangements, length of contract. Anything either of them wanted to add could be seen to by Azazel.

He slid the thin stack of pages across the conference table so Charles could have a look, he began his read through and if anything looked paler than when he’d arrived. Erik would have been impressed with that feat if he weren’t so concerned.

“Are you alright?” he asked with another customary frown.

“Yes, I just…will I be expected to live with you?” Charles blurted out after a moment.

Erik’s frown deepened, “Yes that is customary. I will see to all of your physical needs and it’s more convenient for us to live together, considering the nature of the deal,” he explained simply. Frankly he was surprised Charles didn’t know more about contract law, but he supposed they were still a taboo subject among humans.

“Oh, I didn’t know that…” he paused to stare absently at the pages spread out in front of him.

“Charles, no contract has been signed, if it’s not a good fit for you there’s no harm in backing out now,” Moira’s voice startled Erik though he hid it well.

It was difficult to sneak up on a Vampire; he was rarely so focused on anything to allow that to happen.

She set a steaming mug of tea on the table next to Charles and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. He leaned into her comfort with a grateful smile that provoked Erik’s ire though he couldn’t say why.

“Actually this is still my best bet. I’m sure living with Hr. Lehnsherr and his other Hosts won’t seem so odd once I’m used to it,” he replied with a wan smile.

Erik’s palms prickled in humiliation as Moira quirked a confused eyebrow, “Oh, but you’ll be Hr. Lehnsherr’s only host. He never takes contracts,” she said with a shrug.

Now it was Charles’ turn to look confused, “What? How?”

“I buy bagged blood from private donation centers.” Erik said shortly.

“Oh, I didn’t know that was done.”

Erik smirked, ”They don’t like to advertize how they make the bulk of their money. Most donors like to think their blood goes to saving human lives and preventing others from seeking contracts. The real truth would cause quite a scandal.”

That made a certain amount of sense. “Why not just have your own Hosts? Wouldn’t that be simpler?”

“I’ve never needed one, I don’t crave blood right from the source,” Erik lied. All Vampires did, he fought his nature each time he consumed bagged blood. “I also like my space and time to be my own.” Now that was actually true.

For some reason that made Charles frown again, bright eyes lit with curiosity.

“So…you don’t have a family either?”

“No,” this human made him want to blush again, why was that important anyway?

“So…we’ll be…living alone?” his voice arced up at the end in a squeak of surprise as Azazel teleported into the room.

“Erik, Moira, and you must be Charles,” the red, tailed demon said in his heavily accented English, bowing over Charles and Moira in turn.

Erik suppressed his desire to roll his eyes at the other mans showy nature.

“Yes, I’m Charles.”

“Hello Azazel,” Moira said demurely.

“You’re late,” Erik said sharply.

“Only to a German,” he smiled and settled in to the empty seat at the head of the table. “Now, let’s see about some guidelines shall we? Erik, take a sip of Mr. Xavier to make sure there are no allergies or incompatibilities,” he instructed while exchanging what could only be described as ‘bedroom eyes’ with Moira.

Purely professional relationship his ass.

Charles sat up straighter in his seat, watching warily as Erik slowly pushed back from the table and made his way to his side.

“Roll up your sleeve, Kleine,” he said as gently as he could manage. Happy at Charles’ look of confusion at his switch to German. This man did something to him, made him want to comfort and protect him. Perhaps it was his frail appearance; this instinct would surely fade once Xavier’s health returned.

Azazel flicked his eyes to him in shock but wisely said nothing about the endearment. Charles rolled up his sleeve revealing a pale, slender wrist with delicate blue veins pulsing beneath the nearly translucent skin.

“I’m on medication,” he began hesitantly as Erik knelt at his side, Moira having moved away to stand next to the lawyer.

“One would assume, Charles,” he said dryly before leaning in to lick a clean stripe over the other man’s wrist to disinfect the area savoring the warmth of his skin and the slight tang of salt that tingled on the tip of his tongue, reveling in the shocked inhale it provoked. “Ready?”

“Yes?” Charles asked, eyes brimming with fear.

Erik ducked his head so the other man wouldn’t see his fangs elongate, some humans found it frightening and repulsive and he didn’t want to see that reaction in Charles.

He hesitated for a moment before sinking his fangs into that delicate flesh. In an instant Charles’ blood flooded him with warmth and vitality. He was sweet and a bit tart, like a perfect dessert wine. The chemical aftertaste of his medication was enough to remind Erik to pull back after just a few sips. He closed the wound with another smooth swipe of his tongue. It closed smoothly, leaving only two rapidly fading puncture marks in his wake.

He sank into the seat next to Charles that Moira had vacated.

“How do you feel Charles?” she asked gently.

“Fine,” he said, sounding surprised and far less frightened.

“Erik?”

“I feel fine as well.” He said in a clipped tone. Azazel gave him a knowing look. Perhaps it was his decades long abstinence from drinking straight from the flesh but he felt amazing even after the small amount of blood he’d consumed. Warmth filled his belly, he felt content.

He wanted more.

They waited a few minutes longer to see if Charles would have a negative reaction to his saliva, or him to Charles’ blood. Nothing happened and he exhaled a small sigh of relief, noting when Charles did the same.

“That’s good, I wasn’t looking forwards to moving to Europe,” he said lightly, causing Erik to stiffen at the reminder of why he was really doing this.

“You wouldn’t have liked the contract anyway,” he said grimly.

Azazel cut in before Erik could fall into one of his moods, “So things look good compatibility wise. Let’s see to term limits. Average length of contract is one hundred years with a chance to renew.”

 Charles’ jaw dropped. “ _One hundred years?_ ”

“Yes, my boy. Shorter contracts are rarely available and even then you’d be part of a rather large stable. More a blood trophy than anything else.”

He turned to Erik in shock, “You want me for one hundred years?”

Erik feared he’d want him for far longer than that, but he only said, “You’ll see. It’s not that long.”

“You’ll get used to it Charles, besides you’ll make friends with other Hosts, I’ll introduce you around,” Moira said with a grin, giving Erik a look he recognized all too well. She knew his antisocial ways by now.

“Oh are you under contract?” Charles asked, intrigued.

“Yes, she’s my host,” Azazel said.

“For how long? Why did you-?” he clamped his mouth shut, “I’m sorry that was terribly rude.”

Moira just laughed, “we can go over all of that once we’re done here. No offense but you’re not looking so great.”

Charles slumped back in his chair with a wince, pressing one hand to his lower back, “None taken, I feel terrible.”

“Then let’s get this done.” Erik said irritably, a small part of him was frightened that Charles would keel over right in front of him.

“Alright are we okay with the terms?” Azazel asked after he’d gone over the contract with them in excruciating detail.

Charles and Erik exchanged a look then gave their agreement, “Now normally we wait a few days or even months before completing the contract, time for each party to back out but I can see that we are in a rush so if you’re both ready and willing?” Azazel gave a sharp fanged smile at their apprehensive nods.

“Sign here with this pen.” He pulled a lavishly engraved ball point pen out of his pocket and dipped it into a small inkpot filled with demon blood. The contract would be bound with demon magic. Making Charles Erik’s host and Erik Charles’ protector.

They each signed in turn, the silver filigree on the pen lighting gold as they initialed and signed where Moira indicated.

Erik felt a tug of warmth in the center of his chest, radiating outward to fill his entire being connecting his very life force to Charles. They were bound now, for better or worse unless their contract ended or one of them wanted to go through the trouble of breaking it early.

Charles heaved a sigh and seemed to simply melt back into his seat with a soft smile, “My back already feels better.

“That’s Erik’s healing factor, it’ll have you right as rain within a few days depending on how ill you are,” Azazel said briskly packing his things away while Moira digitally scanned and filed their contract, giving each of them a copy and preserving one for the office. Azazel kept the original, demon magic was nothing to be trifled with and they couldn’t risk it falling into the wrong hands.

“I’ll see you Monday,” Erik said briskly, rising to his feet in a smooth move. It was nearing eleven and he had a few things to see to now that he was getting a… _roommate, dependent, pet?_

“Monday?” Charles’s mind went blank for a moment that was the day of his surgery. Oh right, now it was the day of his move in.

“I’ll be awake, my windows are tempered. Alternatively I can send movers if you need assistance with anything.”

“No, that’s fine I’m sure my sister and friends will want to see where I’m living anyway,” he blushed at the thought of living with this handsome man. The contract prohibited forced intercourse from either party but had mentioned nothing about sex. He couldn’t help but wonder…

“Fine then, get well soon, Charles,” then Erik was gone.

Charles took out his phone to call a cab, still dazed from the events of the evening.

“Oh you don’t need a cab,” Moira said warmly, “Erik’s driver will see you home. Call the number on the card he left you if you need to go anywhere else and he’s not around.”

Charles glanced down at the table, Erik had indeed left him a business card with the usual information and a small section simply entitled Chauffer.

He rolled out of the building only to be helped into a sleek town car with tempered glass windows. The driver even folded his chair and carefully placed it in the trunk.

Charles gave him his address and settled back into the heated leather seats with a sigh, it felt so good he stretched his legs slightly in the roomy backseat and nearly wept one he realized what he’d done.

Yes, he’d signed away his life and freedom for a century but he could feel his legs again, however slightly and his backache was greatly reduced. He never felt so relieved or so sure that he’d made the right decision.

~~

Raven had a very different opinion on that.

“You already signed?! Charles, how could you?!” she demanded hotly, angry tears filling her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Raven I had no choice,” he said sadly.

“Of course you did! I never would have left you, Charles. You have to know that!”

“I do! Of course I do, but what kind of life would that be for you? Waiting for me to get sick again over and over and over again until I was too tired to go on? I’ve tried it Raven and I can’t- I just can’t live this way. I’m sorry.” He said, laying his heart bare.

She looked coldly miserable and stood, not wanting him to see her in full blown tears. “How long?” she asked, voice thick with unshed tears.

He hesitated, how to say it so it didn’t sound like a long time? Ten decades? A century? One hundred years? No good options when it meant Raven dying long before he ever aged.

“Charles?”

“A century.”

“What?” She was aghast. “But-Charles, that’s more than a lifetime,” she said quietly.

He sighed, the enormity of what he’d agreed to not lost on him. “I know, but it was worth it to me.”

She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off with a slight shake of his head, “What’s done is done, Raven. There’s no going back on this deal, you know that.”

She bit her lip and nodded, “I know Charles but…this goes against everything I believe in. I-“ she took a shuddering breath, clearly choking back tears. “I can’t support you in this. I’m sorry.” She stood and rushed from his room to where they’d come to talk while Hank waited in the den.

For a long moment he felt nothing. The shock of all that had occurred in the last few hours consumed him.

He was exhausted, angry, hurt, betrayed, relieved and hopeful.

It was all too much, he transferred from his chair to the bed and tugged his trousers and sweater off, too lazy to make more of an effort to undress. Not when he was about to fall into a nearly painless sleep, something he’d never take for granted again.

His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that he needed Hr. Lehnsherr’s movers after all.

~~

His last two days at home were tense to the point of discomfort. Raven did all she could to avoid him, which turned out to be a lot. He rarely saw her and when they did cross paths she looked quietly miserable but sure of herself.

That hurt. He was slowly packing his things. He was leaving all of his furniture behind, Raven could turn the room into a spare or sell it if she liked. Hr. Lehnsherr had responded to his email with a terse explanation that his home was fully furnished and that his movers would arrive at Charles’ apartment at 9am Monday morning.

He was taciturn even in writing. The clipped tone of his email was something he and Raven would have giggled over nervously if they were in this together. But they weren’t. For the first time since she’d come into his life, he was alone.

He tried not to dwell on it and focus instead on his renewed energy. He grew stronger with each passing hour and by Sunday evening no longer needed his wheelchair at all. He also had a nice buzz of hair coming in and thought he was looking pretty good.

He sat in the sun, trying to get a bit of color in his cheeks, reading the contract obsessively. He would be Hr. Lehnsherr- Erik’s- only source of food. The thought sent a shiver through him. The memory of the warm rasp of his tongue across his bare skin set his heart racing.

He’d be worse than a liar if he pretended not notice how attractive his protector was. It was a universally acknowledged truth that Vampires were ridiculously attractive, but Hr. Lehnsherr was easily the most attractive man-male he’d ever seen. He sighed and ran his thumb over the healed bite mark on his wrist. It was going to be a long one hundred years.

~~

Erik woke up hungry. Something that would have been strange for him just a few days prior. He was old enough to only need to feed rarely and typically made it through each month on two pints of bagged blood. He only indulged in an extra when he’d overexerted himself, something he tried to avoid.

 He glanced at the time and groaned, he should have been asleep for several more hours, but he had a hard time with it. He preferred not to think of why. His host should be arriving in the next few hours, something he eagerly awaited.

No use trying to down a bag, it would be good to get their initial feeding out of the way as quickly as possible. He hoped to stave off any awkwardness and confusion by beginning as he meant to go on. Which meant regular feedings for the first time in recent memory. His belly rumbled in anticipation.

There was no use for it. He rose to shower, shave, and dress. Comfortably today since he was working from home and welcoming his blood host. He looked himself over in the mirror, wondering how he looked to Charles.

There came a knock on the door. Firm but hesitant.

He made his way down the hall, scenting Charles through the portal, from his smell alone, Erik could tell he was already in far better health. Though he was in clear emotional upheaval.

Erik wondered if the human was having second thoughts about their deal, he frowned at the thought and swung to portal open to see Charles standing on front of him looking absolutely delicious.

Even standing he was far shorter than Erik. He was still pale and far too slender for his frame but now his blue eyes sparkled with vitality and he even had a rather attractive stubble sprouting from his once bald head.

“Good morning Hr. Lehnsherr,” he said in a surprisingly mellifluous voice. The few sentences he’d spoken before had been reedy and strained, as though it took nearly all of his strength to push each word out of his mouth.

Erik was momentarily gob smacked at the sight of his surprisingly handsome donor.

Perhaps this contract hadn’t been such a terrible idea after all.

“Good morning Mr. Xavier. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I have no plans to continue it at this moment thought I would love too! I'm embarrassed to say I wrote this ages ago and am horribly blocked on it! I'm open to plot and or scene suggestions if you have any. We can see if my bunny bites!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love your feedback either way!xx


End file.
